coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7576 (11th April 2011)
Plot The siege is underway and Jim demands to speak to Liz. Roy is left terrified by the imposing presence of his mother Sylvia. She demands an explanation for his refusal to attend her husband's funeral. Carla has to play hardball with Frank and renegotiate Maria's earlier offer. A police escort arrives at the Rovers to take a worried Steve and Liz to Jim. Eddie is outraged to find out Faye has told Gary that he hit Anna. Steve tells Lloyd to pick up Becky from the airport and to abort their plan. Steve and Liz are horrified to find an armed Jim in the building society. A sour Gail and Audrey wave off Kylie and David on their way to the airport. Tracy is livid to find Amy with Becky in Lloyd's cab. She warns her to stay away. Frank tries to play hardball with Carla. She refuses to budge and a reluctant Frank agrees to a deal. Hayley tries to broach the subject about Roy's mother but her efforts prove fruitless. Jim tells Liz that there's no going back for him now. Rita and Tina discuss Graeme and Xin's sham marriage. Rita reluctantly agrees to not let the cat out of the bag and to let Tina stay with her. Faye is upset when confronted with her lie, leaving Anna hurt and Eddie frustrated. Jim says his goodbyes to Liz and Steve. It looks like he won't make it out alive. Carla tells Maria that her best is far from good enough. Liz manages to talk Jim down. After evacuating the hostages, he is arrested, leaving Liz heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane (Credited as "Kylie Turner") *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Suzanne Holbrook - Olivia Carruthers *Cashier - Perveen Hussain *Bank Customer - Arran Topham *Police Officer - Anthony Crank *Police Officer 2 - Steve Sissons *Police Negotiator - Ryan Early Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Lancashire & Fyle Building Society - Interior and exterior *Mobile Police unit *Streets in Manchester Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Samia Smith in the role of Maria Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve waits anxiously in the pub for Jim - only for the police to turn up; and Tracy discovers Becky has taken Amy from the nursery. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,950,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes